Miku Izayoi
Summary Miku is a Spirit who is an idol. She hates men to the point that Shido even has to crossdress in order to interact with her. Her angel is Gabriel, and she has the power to manipulate and brainwash people. She took interest in Shido who was crossdressing that time, because he wasn't affected by her hypnotic powers and she challenged Shido that if he losses, he would move to Rindouji. The challenge was who would earn the title of being the best school. By that time, it was a singing contest which was later won by Miku but still the title of being the best school was won by Raizen High School prompting Miku to summon Gabriel and attack Shido. Appearance Miku has light blue hair and eyes. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow in color, with blue and white covering some parts of her dress. She uses a yellow moon hair clip with a flower petal connected to the curve ends of the moon, white flowers and petal can be seen next to the moon hair clip. While wearing a deep blue uniform, she uses a simple, yellow hair clip. Personality It would seem that Miku has strong hatred for men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, this is why she transferred to an all girls school, Rindouji all girls private academy. This is due to her past that people that was once her fans, which were mostly male accused her due to the scandals in the past which is not even true and made her almost commit suicide. History Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing. She wasn't good at studying or sports, but she could sing better than anyone else around her. As an aspiring singer, she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15, under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Miku could have wished for, doing the very thing she loved and being adored by her fans, she was having the time of her life. Her career however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have sex with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear. She soon fell out of favor with her agency and her fans started to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but she suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and made her a Spirit. After that she used her spirit powers and regained her lost voice then she debuted again now, using the name Miku Lily. She became famous due to her voice that is now known as 'sound anesthetic' and then released a few super popular tracks but she never appeared in magazines, the television or anything but still Miku held secret concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal female fans due to her hatred for men. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 6-8 Powers and Abilities Angel: Gabriel Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai Miku's "angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen in the last chapter of V6 where she controlled the Yamai sisters, Yoshino and the audience. It would seem that she can only hypnotize spirits as seen when she tried to hypnotize Shidou but failed and thought he was a spirit like her. Miku can also fight using her voice, shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave in chapter 1 of V6. In V7, she used her powers to create a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. Three different applications of her Army Breaker Diva has been demonstrated so far: *'March '(enhances the listeners' physical strength) *'Rondo '(primary method of defense, can be also used to restrain others as well (which ultimately failed against Black Tohka) *'Solo '(brainwashes the listeners) One thing about Solo is that it does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. It can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stay brainwashed, they'll prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being. Being sound-based, Miku's power works just as effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But a pair of ear plugs is able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. Trivia *Miku has "nine" character in her name. It refers to ninth Sephira on Kabalah's Tree of Life, "Foundation." *Her angel Gabriel's name means "The strong one of God" or "The strenght of God." *Miku's astral dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means 'Almighty Living God.''' '' *She has a strange fetish to kiss other women without hestitation or shame. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Human